Happy Birthday!
by CCT
Summary: (Yaoi, 1+3) It's Trowa's birthday and Heero plans a surprise party for him. (crappy summary, sorry. ^^ I hate these~)


**Title: **Happy Birthday!

**Warnings:** Yaoi 1+3, angst, OOCness --probably~--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the GW boys, or the song. (Song was written by Weird Al.)

**CCT:** Well, This was another song-fic challenge for the 1x3ML last year. (In April?... I don't remember anymore. ^^;;) This one and my "Cable TV" one were both entered and they tied for second, kinda funny, huh? ^__^;; 

=*=*=

|KEY|

**[song lyrics]**

=*=*=

**[Happy Birthday!******

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!]******

                Heero walked quickly from the garage door to the kitchen, dropping the bags of groceries unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter. As soon as he had made sure the bags would not topple over he quickly made his way back out into the garage to bring more bags in. 

                As he made his way into the garage he saw Duo carrying the last of the bags from the car. Quatre was standing near the trunk and he quickly closed it, giving Heero a wide smile. Wufei was standing on the other side of the car holding a large box that was full of decorations for tonight's surprise party. 

                "We have everything, right?" Heero asked to anyone who would answer.

                "Must you keep asking that?" Duo groaned out as he passed Heero and headed into the house.

                "Yes." Heero shot back.

                "We have everything, Yuy." Wufei said as he too entered the house. 

                "Don't worry Heero." Quatre walked over to Heero and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trowa's birthday party is going to be great." Heero nodded slowly and sighed. Quatre gave him a soft smile as he went inside to help Duo unpack the groceries. 

                Heero sighed again, he was too nervous. Trowa and he had been lovers for a year today. Heero had confessed he love to Trowa on his birthday last year. So Heero wanted to make even more special then *just* a birthday party, it was also their anniversary. 

**[Well it's time to celebrate your birthday,**

**It happens every year.**

**We'll eat a lot of broccoli, and drink a lot of beer.**

**You should be good and happy that there's somethin' you can eat.**

**A million people every day are starvin' in the street.]**

                Trowa woke up early, like always. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and, basically, ran out of his apartment. He had grabbed his coat as quickly as he could and left. It was his birthday, but it didn't really feel like it. It felt like another day of the year, only worse. He really couldn't explain why it felt like that, it just did. And he didn't know if he could handle it. 

                As Trowa walked down the street he spotted his favorite coffee shop up ahead. He smiled softly at the thought of a cup of coffee and he quickly made his way to the store. As he approached the coffee shop he noticed a man, covered in dirt and dressed in rags, sitting next to the door. The man had a cup in front of him and Trowa could hear him asking people for money to buy some food. Trowa sighed heavily as he reached the store.

                "Can you spare any change, sir?" Trowa shook his head slightly; he didn't have any change. Trowa stopped and stood in front of the man. 

                "I can get you something though." Trowa offered. "I don't have any cash, but-"

                "Would you?" The man cut Trowa off. "That would be great." 

                "What would you like?" The man shrugged. "Okay, well…I'll surprise you then." Trowa gave the man a soft smile as he entered the coffee shop.

**[Your daddy's in the gutter with the wretched and the poor.**

**Your mama's in the kitchen with a can of Cycle Four.**

**There's garbage in the water,**

**There's poison in the sky.**

**I guess it won't be long before we're all gonna die!]**

                Trowa walked out of the coffee shop. He was carrying a white bag and two cups of coffee. He turned to the right to see the man sitting there, weakly smiling up at him. Trowa handed him one of the cups and then the white bag. The man's smile widened.

                "I got you two muffins and a scone. There is also some cream and sugar in the bag. I wasn't sure what you might take." The man nodded.

                "Thank you so much."

                "No problem." Trowa waved goodbye as he began to walk down the street. He sighed heavily as he saw another homeless man up the street. He couldn't help them all and that fact hurt him. He would love to help every homeless person he saw, but he couldn't. 'At least I help some of them.' Trowa thought. 

                As he passed the homeless man the man asked for change. Trowa reluctantly shook his head and continued walking. 

**[Happy Birthday!******

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!]**

                Heero stood atop the ladder placing another streamer along the wall. As soon as it was securely fastened he turned around slightly and scanned the area. The place was completely decorated now. There were streamers all over the room and balloons tied to the chairs around the dinning room table and some in the living room. The dinning room table was also decorated. There was a festive tablecloth with birthday paper plates all around the table and even some birthday hats and party favors.

                "Duo, no!" Heero turned to look towards the kitchen. Through the door he could see Quatre rushing past the door to the other side of the kitchen. "No! That's too much!" 

                "Q, come on, it doesn't have enough sugar in it!" 

                "Yes it does!"

                "Maxwell, stop it." Wufei growled.

                Heero dashed down the ladder and made his way to the kitchen. He found Duo standing next to the bowl with all of the ingredients to the birthday cake. He was holding a bag of sugar, which Quatre was trying to take away. Duo shook his head frantically as he lifted the bag into the air. He held it out of Quatre's reached and quickly stuck out his tongue. 

                Wufei was standing to their right, arms crossed and glaring heavily. 

                "Duo put the sugar down." Heero growled. 

                "Um…okay…" Duo slowly lowered the bag of sugar. Quatre quickly snatched out of Duo's hands and walked back to the vegetables he was cutting for their dinner. Heero snorted something under his breath and walked back out of the kitchen. Wufei turned around and went back to wrapping his present for Trowa.

                Duo watched the Wing Pilot leave and soon an evil grin was creeping across his face. He turned and reached into a brown paper bag that was holding the wine for dinner. He pulled one of the bottles out and began to twist off the cap. As the whine cap made a popping sound Quatre turned, eyes wide, and yelled, "Duo no!"

**[Well, what's the matter, little friend, you think this party is the pits?**

**Enjoy it while you can.**

**We'll soon be blown to bits!**

**The monkeys in the Pentagon are gonna cook our goose.**

**Their finger's on the button, all they need is an excuse.]**

                Trowa stopped in front of a Circuit City. He sighed heavily as he walked inside. As he was walking in he checked his watch; it was a little after one. He had about four more hours before he had to head over to Heero's house. 

Heero had planned a special dinner for his birthday, but Trowa had a feeling it was really a surprise party. Trowa knew Heero meant well, but Trowa didn't really feel like a party. Of course he would never tell Heero that. He didn't want to hurt his lover's feelings.

                Trowa walked through the isles, not really paying attention to anything he saw. But once he reached the TV and VCR isle he stopped. One of the TVs had the news on. Trowa figured he could catch up on some current events before he left the store. 

                "Today in national news, the threat of war seems to be…" The narrator continued to speak, but Trowa ignored it. The only word that he really heard was "war". 

**[It doesn't take a military genius to see**

**We'll all be Crispy Critters after World War III.**

**There's nowhere you can run to,**

**Nowhere you can hide.**

**When they drop the big one,**

**We all get fried.]**

                As Trowa walked out of the store and onto the sidewalk his mind was running a mile a minute. He couldn't believe what he heard on the news. A war? The war between the colonies and Earth had ended almost five years ago and life had moved on. And now there could be another one?

                This idea was just too unreal to Trowa. He had fought in the last war and survived, but he might not be so lucky if there was another one. And what about Heero, he and Heero had only been together for a year and what if he had to go fight in the war? Would he come back? 

                Trowa shook his head furiously at the thought of losing Heero. Trowa froze at the corner of Puente and Citrus. 'I think I am taking that piece of news too far.' Trowa thought to himself. 'There is no way there is going to be another war…at least not so soon…I should have listened to the whole story before I left…' Trowa sighed deeply as the "walk" sign began to flash and he crossed the street. 

**[Come on boys and girls sing along, okay?**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!]**

                Quatre pulled the dinner out of the oven. The meatloaf and vegetables were done. Meatloaf is Trowa's favorite meal, and especially Quatre's meatloaf. As soon as the dinner was out Duo slipped in the cake batter. 

Duo had a stupid grin spread across his face as he made his way over to the (third) glass of wine he was drinking. He took sip, which soon turned into a gulp. He placed the empty glass on the counter and quickly poured some more wine into the glass. 

"Tro is gonna love this cake. Chocolate is his favorite, ne?" Quatre nodded. "Good." Duo took a sip of the wine. "This wine is **hiccup** (covers his mouth quickly) good."

"Uh-huh." Wufei snickered as he walked out of the kitchen to join Heero in the living room.

"What?" 

Quatre rolled his eyes as he spoke, "Hey can you hand me the plate over there." Quatre pointed at a crystal plate next to the sink.

"Sure Q." 

"And Duo, please stop drinking the wine."

"Ah, just one more glass." Quatre sighed before agreeing to that.

**[Well, there's a punk in the alley, and he's lookin' for a fight.**

**There's an Arab on the corner buyin' everything in sight.**

**There's a mother in the ghetto with another mouth to feed.**

**Seems that everywhere you look today, there's misery and greed.]**

                Trowa shook his head as he walked down the street. He caught a glimpse of a gang crossing the street a block away. He knew they were a gang by the way they were all dressed. Though that wasn't saying much, almost all teens now a day seem to be dressing similarly. 

                As he crossed another intersections he noticed a mother with six kids walking with her up ahead. She was yelling at one of her kids as she walked past Trowa. Two of the kids were on the verge of tears, and one of them looked up at Trowa with almost pleading eyes.

                'What a day…*chuckles* happy birthday to me.' Trowa thought.

**[I guess you know the Earth is gonna crash into the sun,**

**But that's no reason why we shouldn't have a little fun.**

**So if you think it's scary, if it's more than you can take,**

**Just blow out the candles,**

**And have a piece of cake.]**

                Trowa made his way down Heero's street. He took a deep breath as he reached the house next door to Heero's. He needed to calm himself before he arrived, he didn't want to spoil the party Heero had arranged for him. 

                Trowa nodded to himself as he walked up the walkway to Heero's house. He took one last deep breath as he reached to knock on the door.

**[Happy Birthday!******

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!]**

                As Trowa's fist was about to knock the door flew open. Duo, looking a bit flushed, yelped loudly and pulled Trowa into the house.

                "Eh, Tro! H-happy **hiccup** birthday man!" He patted Trowa roughly on the back before he gave him a giant hug. 

                "Duo!" Heero yelled. "You ruined the surprise!"

                "Wha?" Duo blinked as he released his hold on Trowa. "I did not." Heero dropped his head and shook it slowly. "Wha?" Trowa straightened himself and scanned the room.

                'Wow, nice.' A faint smile crept along Trowa's face. 

                "Surprise Barton." Wufei sighed. Trowa nodded and gave Wufei and Quatre a smile before turning to look at his lover.

                "Thank you Heero. This was a nice surprise." Trowa walked over to Heero and gave him a hug. Heero nodded slowly and accepted the hug.

                "I'm sorry, Duo got into the wine a little early." Heero whispered into Trowa's ear. Trowa nodded holding back a giggle. Trowa turned his head and planted his lips atop Heero's. Heero slowly closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. As he was wrapping his arms around Trowa, Heero felt someone else hugging the two of them. As Trowa pulled back from the kiss he found Duo hugging him and Heero.

                "You guys a-are too **hiccup** cute!" Duo seemed to be on the verge of tears. Trowa looked down at Heero and began laughing. He backed away from Duo and Heero and began to hold his sides as the laughing continued. 

                'Feels good to laugh.' As Trowa calmed down he wiped the tears from his eyes.

                "What I say?" Duo asked as he looked at Trowa with a confused face. As soon as Trowa saw Duo's face he couldn't help but laugh once more.

**[(wow!)**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Happy Birthday to you!**

**And a pinch to grow an inch!]**

                Trowa enjoyed the dinner; he loved Quatre's meatloaf. And it was also great to watch Duo try to eat while hiccupping every few minutes. 

                As he opened his presents he couldn't help but smile. The entire group chipped in to buy him several expensive gifts. His favorite was the set of suspense novels by his favorite author. He couldn't wait to read those. 

                After singing "Happy Birthday" to Trowa, everyone headed to the living room for dessert. As they sat in the living room eating their cake and ice cream Heero picked up the remote control for the TV. Trowa froze as he saw this.

                "What are you doing Heero?" Trowa asked softly. 

                "I'm gonna watch the news." Trowa quickly shook his head and placed the remote back on the coffee table in front of them. 

                "Let's not, okay?" Heero slowly nodded. "Thanks and thanks for the party you guys. This really cheered up my day." Trowa gave them all a big smile before he took another bite of his ice cream.

                "Sure **hiccup** Trow-a-a. Annnyt-time." Trowa turned to look at Duo and burst out laughing once more. "Wha?"

===the end!===

**CCT: Well, what did you guys think? ^__^ Not too OOC I hope. o.o;;**


End file.
